1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise machine and, more particularly, to a squat rack.
2. Related Prior Art
To squat, a person has to use his or her upper legs, abdomen and lower back. Hence, a person can squat to exercise muscles in his or her torso, waist, abdomen, hips and upper legs. However, a person can exert too much stress in his or her knees or upper legs and hence excessively wear the knees or pull the muscles in the upper legs.
Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 313866 discloses a conventional squat rack for helping a user squat. The conventional squat rack includes a lower tube 1 connected to a upper tube 2, a seat tube 10 pivotally connected to the upper tube 2, a leg tube 20 pivotally connected to the upper tube 2, a handle 30 pivotally connected to the upper tube 2, a connector 4 for connecting the seat tube 10 to the leg tube 20, and a connector 40 for connecting the seat tube 10 to the handle 30. Thus, the leg tube 20 is pivoted together with the handle 30. Hence, the user's hands, torso and legs move together with the conventional squat rack. Hence, the user's muscles in the waist and upper legs are only subject to light loads. That is, the user does not exercise the waist and upper legs sufficiently. The conventional squat rack is not effective in helping the user to exercise the waist and upper legs.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.